Troubles Before Homecoming
by Gepseyprincess
Summary: Kagome and Isabella are your average High School students right? Wrong! With the most overprotective brothers the world has seen and possessive boyfriends their lives are hell. Add in some sluts and bad boys determined that are determined to get them, and what are two teenage girls to do?
1. WHAT THE HELL?

**AN: So I know no one really reads these cause I don't But ohh well this is a repost since I haven't updated or read this story in 2 years! Ayy that's along time but ohh wells **** I'll more than likely be reposting every chapter and doing an update sometime in the next week.**

It was 7:30 and she only had 20 minutes left to get ready...

"Damn it why didn't she wake me up" Kagome yelled trying to pull up her skirt.

~~THUMP~~

"Fuck" she yells after falling from hearing Soulja Boi go off from her phone

"Yeah what is it?" she yells in the phone. "Tsk tsk tsk someone didn't wake up on the right side of the bed" the other girl comments.

_'She's not gonna wake EVER again if she doesn't shut it' _Kagome thought_.__ "_What is it Issa? I'm late as is!"

"Well I was going to say I'm downstairs to give you a ride but now I don't know..." Isabella said

"Who else is there?" Kagome questions as she hears someone singing.

"Me, Sango Ayame, Hinata, Ten Ten and Ino. Now hurry up before you make us late" Issa replies.

"Alright I'll be down in a minute" Kagome says before hanging up the phone and putting on her mascara.

"Hey guys" Kagome yells getting into a purple Lexus

"Hey Kags ready to rule the school...again" Issa says while giggling and fixing her lip gloss. They were the most known girls in school all of them cheerleaders and head of a respective club, only behind their brothers and boyfriends in popularity. On top of a reputation to keep at school they we're an elite singing group, having one hair out of place was not an option.

_'Always in the public eye, never alone any glitches are a no-no.' _Issa thought, repeating the mantra her mother had drilled into her since birth nearly missing what was said around her.

"Yeah but lets hit the Coffee Bean first". Kagome says with a smile, there were somethings only an Ice blended could fix and by the look on Isabella's face she was thinking the same thing as well.

"Deal!" Everyone shouts.

….2 hours later….

"You girls are late again! What is your excuse this time?" Their teacher yelled.

"Sorry Myoga-sensei" They all replied together.

"Come now Myoga-sensei, you must know how hard it is to come looking your best seeing as how you always come prime and prop, right?" Kagome says hoping to win him over. He may be a lot of things, conceited, cowardly, and oblivious but kind, kind he was not and this was the third day they were late, none of them could afford to have their brothers find out.

"Though that is the truth you girls would be here on time if you did not waste time going to get your little beverages." He begins to say, "Detention for all of you after school now take your seats" he finishes before turning around to write on the board.

"Great detention again" Sango whispered as they took their seats. "If I keep getting Detention my parents are going to murder me!" she states. "Ya well don't get started about killing! Mrs. Twan will murder us if miss practice for detention" Isa states "Do you know how close we all came to running around this school? We keep missing practice and it'll be five laps for sure" she whispers harshly. They all sigh,this was not how they wanted to start their day.

_**RING RING…..**_

"Alright class dismissed." Myoga-sensei said. As they were walking down the hallway the kept getting cat calls, stares, and wolf whistles from the guys and looks of envy from the girls.

Kagome was wearing a mini denim skirt with a green halter top that said "You don't like my attitude? I don't like your face" that showed off her stomach, she mentally smirked thanking God she spent so much time in the pool and the great abs it had given her. While walking in the middle on the left.

Isabella was wearing a black and red mini skirt with a small charm belt and midriff that said "Don't sample me...Taste me" that showed off her belly button adorned with a purple cherry piercing she was also in the middle on the right.

Sango was wearing a pair of black leather short shorts with a blue spaghetti strap shirt that said "Me, Myself and You" while walking to the left of Kagome.

Sakura was also wearing black short shorts and halter with a "U" shape cut from the bottom showing a little of her stomach that said "Money isn't everything its just my world" while standing on the right of Isabella.

Ayame was wearing skinny jeans and a shirt with no sleeves on the shoulder but on the bottom of her arms that said "Me hot You ill" she was on the left of Sango. While Ino decided to wear a yellow sundress and Hinata wore a jean jump suit.

"You do know your brothers are going to kill you once they see what your wearing, right?" Ten Ten said looking at Kagome and Issa. It was a well known fact and joke amongst the girls that out of them all Kagome and Issa had the worst "protectors".

Both girls looked at each other and replied "They are gonna freak" before they giggled while walking into the cafeteria.

As they walked in the cafeteria and all eyes stopped on them.

"Ugh!" The girls heard from the left side of the cafeteria and up walked Temari, the school slut. "Look who it is the nationwide whores" she said looking at Isabella and Kagome.

"I thought I smelled a whore" Kagome scoffed. Just looking at Temari was enough to make anyone want to take a bath in hot oil. "You're mad because they made squad captain and co-captain." Sakura said.

"To be whores we'd have to sleep around considering we're still sleeping with the same people, people by the way who _**didn't**_ want you if I recall, you should really check your information" Isa said in disgust. While everyone started laughing "Hmph!" Temari said as she stormed off.

"Don't forget your appointment at the clinic today" Sakura yelled "Sometime it pays to volunteer" she gasped out still laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Sasuke and Inuyasha yelled.

With a sigh Isabella and Kagome said "Clothes"." Let's go, all of you" Inuyasha said making his way to their usual table.

"Itachi, Gaara you might wanna see what our baby sister decided to wear today" Sasuke said motioning to Isabella who nervously waved to her older brothers who at sight of her nearly had a heart attack. "Same here Kouga, Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha pointing at Kagome who did as Isabella as the two replied "hi" in a small boyfriends nor brothers looked pleased with the clothes picked. "Isabella" Sesshomaru growled standing up followed by the other guys.

"Uh-oh" Isabella said '_I knew this wouldn't turn out good, darn I'm wearing heels I'm soo screwed.' _Issa thought to herself at that moment Kagome looked out her and both came to the same conclusion.

'_NOW were dead'_

"Let's go" Kagome whispered just so Isabella could hear her with any chance the other girls would pick up on what they we're doing and follow suit.

"Good idea lets inch away" Isabella said _"we're gonna make a run for it" _Isabella said telepathically to the others and so slowly the girls backed away until…

"Isabella stop now" Sesshomaru growled to his girlfriend as Itachi grabbed Kagome muttering something along the lines of "his Kagome…damn…skirt…fire…" and left which the other guys followed suit making Isabella hope that wasn't what Sesshomaru had in mind for her. The only thing running through her head was to beg and save her skirt and behind.

"Seshou I'm sorry I knew dressing like this wasn't a good idea yet I did so anyway because it's such a cute outfit and I really wanted to look nice for you today... but you can't control me you know" Isabella said then realized the wrong thing had slipped out when Sesshomaru smirked "Are you ready for your punishment" he replied still smirking, completely ignoring her whole speech.

"Do I have a choice?" she said in a weak voice, she really wasn't looking forward to this she was having such a nice day before lunch.

_'Minus the whole detention and Ms. Twan bit._' she thought to herself sarcastically.

"No" he said and grabbed her wrist dragging her from the cafeteria to his car and past onlookers who knew exactly what was happening.

"Do not worry koi you will enjoy it…somewhat" he said getting in his car thinking of a suitable punishment for his wayward bitch...

**How did you like it the next chapter will have a little citrus this is my first fanfic please r&r and if you don't ooohhhhh well but please review**

**P.s. Isabella is NOT NOT NOT the Bella from Twilight.**

**Edit: 9/3/2012**

**I have only added a few more details and fixed some spelling and grammer errors. I will only be fixing original chapters and exanding all future ones.**


	2. Hi!

I'm s_ooooooooooooo_ sorry for not updating but I promise to do it soon! But I wanted to clear up that Isabella(Bella) is _**not**_ the same Bella from Twilight!

I also noticed a lot of spelling errors Ill try to catch them better next time. Sorry!

I'll update soon Ja ne!


	3. Plans and Punishment

I own nothing but Isabella. If I did have Inuyasha I'd be with Sesshomaru! HeHE, Bt I dont own Inuyasha :( !

"Hey sessh where are we going" Isabella asked a bit scared of the answer. "Don't worry you'll be back at school for your detention" Sesshomaru said."Seshou what's my punishment" Isabella said "you'll see" Seshou said. "That's not fair Sesshomaru its my life & my body I can wear whatever I want when I want no question asked" Isabella huffed "grwlllll" said Seshou's his beast not pleased with his defiant bitch at the moment while starting to surface "grrrr you too big boy" Isabella said seeing a mansion come to sight "since inuyasha is at school we'll be here alone" Sesshomaru said smirking

10 min later...............

"Since you like wearing that outfit you can model it" Sesshomaru said smirking "yeah whatever" iss said looking at him with disbelief 'what's he up too' Isabella thought "wait I'm not modeling for you so you can punish me later uh uh hell no" Iz said shaking her hands and head in the air. With an evil glint in his eyes seshou replied "well let's just get on with the punishment. Run" Sesshomaru said and run she did up the stairs and down the hall.

"Ohh crap sesshomaru stop your scaring me" Isabella said hoping he didn't see through her lie knowing full well she would never be afraid of him, and then somehow she ended up in Sesshomaru's bedroom. "Damn how did I end up here" Isabella said "hello koishi "sesshomaru said "I sorry sessh I didn't mean too Ill burn this outfit I promise." Iz said trying to buy sometime. "Ohh no that wont do... strip" Sesshy said she saw the amused glint in his eyes and crossed her arms. "Dont you dare I'm giving you a compromise take it or leave it" she said. But his smirk turned to a frown at hearing this.

Using his lightning speed he tore all her close apart and removed her clothes, staring down at her admiring his handy work her hair out of its perfect ponytail her clothes in shreds at her feet. "I love the way you look in your new outfit" he said huskily whispering in her ear biting the lobe a small smile gracing his lips at her shiver. slowly he laid her on the bed and stared at her g-string "nice choice" seshou said grabbing at it a pulling it with out another thought. Suddenly he sticks his fingers into her already wet hole

"Are you wet for me already my bitch." "yes" she said her voice filled with need "lets see you need to fill my mouth with your juices" he said as he starts thrusting his fingers in and out "seshou!" she pants"."he says sending a merciless thrust with each word "please sesshy stop teasing me" she says almost Cumming "your cumming already are you we just started" he said evilly smirking" I'm yours I wont wear that outfit ever again......please" she said moaning "please what my little bitch what do you desire" he said thrusting harder" you and only you" she said "good girl" he said thrusting one last hard time "SESSHOMARU!!" she roars as she reaches her peak "you taste delicious" he said licking her sex and his fingers.

"Get dressed there's some clothes in the closet for you" he said leaving the room. "Damn him better call kags" she said to herself as she picks up her cell. "Hey kags how was it?" she asked "Brutally satisfying" she replied. "Glad to hear I have some spare clothes in my car meet me in 30 minutes we got a party to go to after detention" she said getting up "Ok Ill call the others" Kagome said before hanging up I wonder how the guys will act when we get home from this party" she said going down stairs and getting in the car with sesshomaru "not good" she thought thinking on the situation at hand.......


	4. Party Killer

I own nothing but Isabella!

"Finally I've missed my clothes" iss said changing in the bathroom "I know Neji was a awful to my clothes they're ruined" Tenten said looking at there now expensive "rags" "yep" the girls say all agreeing looking at their "rags" "Well..whatever the parties is gonna be a smash so who cares" Kagome said applying her lip-gloss "Yeah well I just hope we don't get caught" Sakura says while walking out of the bathroom with the others.

"Hey babes" someone said from behind them.

"Oh great." They say in unison "Hi Hojo" Bella said "Hello my beautiful waterflower so do you have a date for the party this evening" he said smiling holding her hands "I have a boyfriend, and yes we're going together as a group" she said snatching her hands away smiling sweetly at him 'Can I please trap in a bubble' iss asked the others in her head 'NO' the others scream at her telepathically. "Look Hojo we have to-

"Well if it isn't hobo" someone said "Bankotsu" Hojo said."Is there a problem here? You know she has a boyfriend so move before he finds out you've been hitting on her and not to mention her brothers" Jakotsu said "Girls get to class before you get in more trouble" Hiten said "Your not gonna tell the guys are you?" Ino asked. "You know we are, it's our job Sesshomaru would kill us if we didn't" Bankotsu said shrugging his shoulders. "Please" Iz said starting her waterworks, "Fine" he said sighing he hated when she cried "Thanks" they all said together walking off to class.

BRING BRING BRING..................

"Time for detention" Hinata said walking down the hall to in-house for detention. "I just called Merica she'll have our limo ready for us" iss said closing her cell phone "So how long do we have detention this time?" Sango said "40 minutes." Ayame said sighing sadly while the teacher started giving a lecture on why not to be late

20 minutes later....  
"Go home kids detention is over" Mr. Myoga said smiling. As everyone was leaving the girls went to the bathroom to change clothes for the party after checking no one was there "Let get ready iss" ayame said looking at Iz "My pleasure" she said snapping her fingers. "This is my newest design" she said while the girls looked in the mirror at what had just appeared on them thanks to Isabella everyone had on strapless dresses that were white and in hot pink letters said Novia across the chest the right side of the dress went 2 and a half inches above the thigh while the left side went 4 inches above the knee "Love it lets go the limos waiting for us" kags said walking out the door

40 minutes later........

"Hey look its the Novets" someone screamed as the girls walked in "well that's new the Novets of Novia" Sango said dancing "lets dance" Sakura said laughing "ok" the rest say while people circle around them to watch them dance

At the bar........

"man this party is dull" Naruto said drinking his beer "hn" sesshomaru said "Hey what's going on" inuyasha said lookin as the people get in a circle "Don't know lets check it out" Kouga said as the guys all nod get up and walk through the crowd to see what's going on. when the finally break through the eyes go wide at who the see poppin' and drop it like its hot " GIRLSSSSSSSSSSSSS" they scream together at the girls turn around and with horrified expressions "Lets get out of here" Sango yells.

"Get together" Iz said watching as the guys eyes turn red "chrysalis ice bubble" she yells as a icy bubble surrounds them "Kags lets do it now" she yells "harmony's tune" Iz yells as she starts playing a soothing tune on her crystal flute "Calming powder" kags screams blowing the powder on the boys but has no affect seeing as the boys beast are in control" Bells your flute its working" Tenten said "Home" Iz says softly as she stops playing the flute and they disappear in the bubble "Lets head home to great them" Itachi said in control of his beast as are the others while they all nod and take off.........


	5. Chapter 5

I'M BACK!

I will be rewriting this story after a veeerrrryyyy long hiatus on as well as I will be upload a new story.

This one however will be a Twilight Bella and Paul Story (Team Wolf Pack!)

I already have some chapters ready just giving myself some time while I redo this one.

THAT IS ALL :) Be on the look like.


End file.
